<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>简单快乐 by sparklingtherapy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861309">简单快乐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy'>sparklingtherapy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>夫胜宽单性转 双方未成年<br/>没有正式插入情节 边缘（也不能算很边缘）性行为大 集 合</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>简单快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>夫胜宽单性转 双方未成年<br/>没有正式插入情节 边缘（也不能算很边缘）性行为大 集 合</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>大腿根软软的肉紧紧地挤在一起的感觉比之前偷偷体会过的任何飞机杯的感觉都要好，虽然不会花样百出地吸着、箍着前端，但那种细腻的感觉却是工业的硅胶无法比拟的。金珉奎仰着头喘气，脑子里甚至开始疑惑这种真实皮肤的触感是否已经超出了现有科技可以模仿的范围，也一下子明白了夫胜宽之前不论怎么样都拒绝给他腿交，甚至不惜用口交来换都要逃避的原因。如此一来只会让他更期待成年那天，那个从来没有被别人触碰过的，湿润紧窒的穴口收缩着努力吞进他的阴茎的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“胜宽，胜宽……”他一边喘息着一边激动地用手摸着夫胜宽的脸，女孩脸红得像发烧，栗色的长头发一半散在脸上，另一半被压在她的背后。“快长大吧，嗯、胜宽快长大吧……”夫胜宽使劲地往另一边偏过头去，有眼泪在那双大大的眼睛里打转，她抽泣着缩起上半身，腿也快从金珉奎的左肩滑下去，被少年眼疾手快地捞住，还嫌不够一样地用右手揉捏着夫胜宽的右腿，试图把侧面的肉也往中间挤。揉着腿部的手不安分地往上，在臀部和腿部连接的微笑线周围打转，见夫胜宽被弄得说不出话来，金珉奎偷偷地把整只手盖上了她的屁股，放在往常这是绝对不会被允许的动作。<br/>　　<br/>　　“珉、珉奎……”夫胜宽在断断续续的哭声中挤出他的名字，金珉奎俯下身，“好痛，啊，好痛，哥哥，轻一点……”<br/>　　<br/>　　金珉奎伸手从床头粗暴地抓过已经用了一大半的润滑剂瓶，昏头昏脑地往夫胜宽的腿间挤。往外退的时候他有些愧疚地看见那两块皮肤已经变得和夫胜宽的脸一样红，还有点危险的肿胀感。水性润滑剂在上面亮晶晶地挂着，干掉了的痕迹弯弯曲曲地爬。原本金珉奎已经快射了，然而稍微暂停一下，而且被没有焐热的润滑剂一激，射精的感觉又退了一半，不过原本最舒服的就是高潮前一瞬的感觉。他又把深色的性器塞回夫胜宽两腿之间，怒张的头部湿湿地打在夫胜宽白皙的小腹上的视觉冲击让金珉奎咽了口口水。<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽穿了件白色的吊带衫，下沿已经被蹭到了胸部下方，上面的两根细带也歪歪扭扭地搭在肩膀和大臂的交接处，要掉不掉的感觉。金珉奎想从下摆伸进去揉揉夫胜宽的胸部，那两颗小小的乳头就算没有任何刺激也肯定肿起来了，已经在薄薄的布料上顶出了浅浅的样子。他的手伸到一半，突然改变了主意，从上面伸了进去。夫胜宽的呼吸一下子就乱了，红红的眼睛从浅色的乱发当中惊慌地盯着金珉奎。平坦的胸口和微微隆起的上半部分要露不露的，惹得金珉奎揉弄胸部的力气都大了点。他低下头去和夫胜宽接吻，夫胜宽的双唇闭得死紧，金珉奎黏黏糊糊地舔着她的嘴唇，还把口水弄到了她下巴上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“珉奎、珉、珉奎，我不要了……嗯，我不要了——”<br/>　　<br/>　　他一放开夫胜宽后者就哭着推他的肩膀，虽然拳头绵软无力但金珉奎从声音中体会得到夫胜宽是认真的。他暂时停止了下半身的动作，只是温馨地轻轻吻着夫胜宽的下颌线和侧颈：“胜宽，胜宽再一下好不好？马上就好了……就一会儿会儿……”然而夫胜宽还是固执地摇着头，紧闭着双眼的样子甚至让金珉奎怀疑自己的话有没有被听进去。情欲得不到纾解就算是脾气很好的模范男友也不由得有些焦躁，他试图一边安抚夫胜宽一边尽快让自己射出来，然而就算是下体微小的抽动都会激起夫胜宽更激烈的反应。<br/>　　<br/>　　金珉奎只好把自己抽出来，他慢慢放下夫胜宽僵硬而颤抖的腿，那双腿一下子还合不起来，无力地张开着，露出腿上的红痕还有金珉奎的指痕。金珉奎强迫自己不要再往下看，以免看得到吃不到晚上又郁闷得睡不着。夫胜宽慢慢停止了抽泣，从床上起来，下半身还是门户大开的状态，她有点抱歉地往金珉奎那里蹭了一点，小声说：“对不起……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事的。”金珉奎摸摸她头发，“是我不好，没考虑胜宽感受。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那、那哥哥现在……”<br/>　　<br/>　　金珉奎原本想说“我自己打出来吧”，然而夫胜宽不安又有点期待地看着他，好像是要赎罪又像是要补偿。那句话在喉咙口转了一圈，又被咽了下去。金珉奎无法抗拒脑子里浮现出来的那个已经存在了很久的念头，他被自己吓到了，然而越是想要压下去就越是压不下去，想象中的场景反而越来越鲜明。他沉默的时间越长，夫胜宽看上去就越是紧张，最后金珉奎心一横，压着舌头说出了自己的想法。<br/>　　<br/>　　“胜宽自慰给我看吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽也一愣，金珉奎不管不顾地说完：“我看着胜宽自慰的样子……自己弄出来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，等待着夫胜宽跳下床去洗澡的声音，但过了一会儿却听见被子和摩擦的窸窣声，就像有人躺了上去。金珉奎战战兢兢地睁开眼睛，看见夫胜宽靠着床头张开了腿，金珉奎屏住呼吸，视线定在了夫胜宽手指的所在上。夫胜宽好像也很兴奋的样子，小阴唇涨成了深红色，沾着被手指带出来的亮晶晶的粘液。夫胜宽的手指稍微有些指甲，她犹豫地在入口转来转去，每次都浅浅地插进一两个指节就害怕地往外抽。入口处的穴肉被她稍稍带出来，几次过后就像收不回去一样翻出来一些。夫胜宽一边抽插一边口齿不清地呜呜着，叫着金珉奎的名字。金珉奎看得心跳过快，有一种无可抑制的痒意从身体内部泛开来，让他不仅是阴茎，喉咙都有些发紧。他怀疑自己能这样看着就射出来，连碰都不要碰一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“珉奎……”夫胜宽胡乱叫着他，“不舒服……哥哥平时都是、嗯，帮我怎么做的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　金珉奎都不知道自己是怎么完整平稳地说出那句话的。他轻轻地握着夫胜宽的手放到上方饱满的阴蒂上：“先弄弄这里吧，等到……够湿了再……”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽的指腹刚一碰到那颗小小的东西就抖了一下，金珉奎欣赏着她如同过了电一般的恍惚的表情，还有不由自主就开始用力的手指。夫胜宽抽噎着揉动阴蒂，不一会儿就缩紧着身体到了第一次高潮。她的膝盖撞在一起，但双脚因为快感而分开，露出因为腿部挤压而溢出更多淫液的穴口。过载的快感让她的手指忍不住停下了，金珉奎握着她的手腕，晃着她的手以延长快感。夫胜宽呜呜地叫着，身体几乎要折起来，愈发地贴紧上半身，半透明的粘液从小穴涌出来，沾湿了会阴，又流到床单上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“舒服吗？胜宽？”金珉奎喘着气在夫胜宽耳边低语，“舒服的话就……就多做几次吧——舒服的事情是没有错的吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽像是着魔了一样地点点头，手指又接着用力。然而因为刚刚的身体颤抖和金珉奎的干涉，那两根手指脱离了最让她舒服的区域，她急切地张着腿，双手分开两边厚厚的肉瓣，一点点地找寻着最好的角度。她不小心抬起头，撞见金珉奎毫不掩饰直勾勾盯着的眼神，脸一下子涨得更红。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要看……呜……哥哥不要看……”她往后缩着闭上眼睛，语言支离破碎地从嘴唇中蹦出来。金珉奎忍不住凑上去和她接吻，这次夫胜宽很乖地张开了双唇，让金珉奎的舌头顺利地舔过她的上颚。夫胜宽短暂的僵硬和颤抖让金珉奎知道她又一次高潮了，他一边黏糊糊地亲自己的女朋友一边一只手伸下去，顺着腿根，用大拇指轻轻地按着已经很软很湿的穴口另外四根手指屈起，有一下没一下地敲着会阴。夫胜宽一开始还只是喘息比较多，后面就无可抑制地开始呻吟，混着哭腔，听得金珉奎觉得自己脑袋发胀。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好奇怪，好奇怪……嗯啊——珉奎——珉奎——”<br/>　　<br/>　　金珉奎伸手套弄自己的阴茎，另一只手更快地按着穴口的软肉，还稍稍伸进去一些，抵着上壁磨蹭。为了安抚夫胜宽的情绪，他贴着夫胜宽的额头，小口地啄吻着她的鼻尖和上唇。夹着他手指的肉壁一下子收紧了，像是要把他永远留在里面一样绞着，一股液体浇在金珉奎手指上，他慢慢把手指抽出来，穴口夹不住，那些液体也跟着流出来。不一样的粘稠度和透明感让金珉奎有些目瞪口呆地对夫胜宽说：“胜宽你……舒服到潮吹了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　看到他指缝间液体的夫胜宽红着脸呜咽了一声，又小声地“嗯”了一下，金珉奎紧紧地抓住了她的肩膀，精液终于喷到她的大腿根上，有一些流下来，挂在水光淋漓的肉穴周围。<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>